A Force Beyond
by Jade R. Rayne
Summary: (Post-TROS) Rey had been silently mourning for her other half for a year now. She had shut him out of her thoughts a few weeks after his death; the pain was too much to bear. On the anniversary of his death, Rey travels back to Exegol. She was ready to say her final goodbye- to let go... until he appears before her once more. (Slowburn)(MA later)
1. Chapter 1 - Motionless

Well, I didn't think I would write again— since getting married and having a baby and all. But I happened to get sucked into the Star Wars fandom, specifically Ben Solo and Rey. Y'all, I'm traumatized from The Rise of Skywalker ending. I'm going to attempt to heal my heart and write the epilogue to the newest trilogy in my perspective. Though, it won't be as good as the originals of course! So behold, here it is. A slowburn romance, with facts checked on a few websites. I haven't been watching the EU or reading the comics, but I'll try to be as accurate as possible. If I mess up, forgive me please!

**Summary —** (Post-TROS) Rey Skywalker roams the galaxy, aiding in the effort of stabilizing the Star Republic in the aftermath of Exegol. The task served as a distraction from mulling over Ben's death. Until one day, on the anniversary of the battle of Exegol, she returns to his death site to say her final goodbye to her Force dyad. She was ready to let go... until she heard his voice once more.

Bear with me, the first chapter may drag a little!

.

**Star Wars X — A Force Beyond**

_Motionless_

Warm tendrils of the Force curled around her spirit. She had fallen into the darkness after she had collapsed. It beckoned her to join it— to become whole. Balanced. Free. She gravitated towards its song, but something made her reluctant to continue. A twang in her heart anchored her in place. Something was calling for her. No... someone. She knows this person. His voice echoes her name in this plane of darkness. The Force continues to beckon to her soul, encouraging her to let go of her attachment to the physical world.

_Rey,_ she hears. _Come back_, his voice whispers again.

_Please._

He calls for her to return. She knows him. She feels his Force surrounding her soul, pleading for her to return to him. She feels conflict in his warmth— chaos and peace, yearning and fear, light and dark. It was not stable, not like the Force she initially felt. His Force calls to her— and she surrenders utterly to him. She will go to him, away from this dark plane, from the tempting light that the Force is.

His desperation wilted her desire to be one with the Force. He needed her to return, that much she was sure of. She continues to follow his voice, searching for its source. The closer she followed, the louder his hallowed voice became. Until...

_Ben._

She felt his strong, warm hand on her abdomen. The darkness around her melted, his gentle face filled her blurry vision. He stared down at her, his soft brown eyes swirling with relief. For the briefest moment, she saw joy in his eyes. Shocked, herself, she shifted on his lap until her face leveled with his.

"Ben," she whispered his name, feeling complete in his arms. A flood of warmth spread through her being, it was him— he was projecting his feelings to her. He was happy that she was alive, truly. She leaned forward, capturing his lips into an inflamed kiss, unsure of what else to do.

He engulfed her tightly in his arms, the muscles of his arms rippled from the motion, almost as if he was afraid that she would vanish. His soft, warm lips were firmly pressed against hers, trembling with an emotion she couldn't quite understand. She felt the warm trickle of a lone tear that had slipped from his eye when she held his face close to hers. His raven tresses tickled her the tip of her fingers as she continued to pour the feelings of relief, gratitude... and... yearning into their kiss. Ben— he had brought her back.

She pulled back, questions forming in her head. How does she start? Too much had happened much too quickly. Her head was reeling.

An elated smile spread across his features. She felt her body warm at the thought, excited herself that she could be a part of his world again. His genuine smile brought tears to her eyes. That's Ben Solo without a doubt. The dark lord, Kylo Ren, is gone. Buried away by something brighter, gentler.

Then his smile faded, eyes going blank.

He crumpled backwards, she lurched forward with a hand behind his neck to soften the descent. What is happening? Her heart skipped a beat.

She clutched his hand in a voice grip, unwilling to let go. His name began to form on her tongue, just when she was ready to call for him, he vanished.

One with the Force.

_No! NO!_Tears that were brimming her eyes cascaded freely like rain. "Ben?" Her voice cracked, as she stared at the abandoned black sweater on the dusty ground.

_I will always be with you._

A whisper brushed against her cheek, faded into silence. Her soul that was recently made whole again, shattered in half, leaving an empty void in its place.

"No, Ben! NO!" She screamed her anguish into the depths of the dark cavern, Ben's sweater clutched tightly against her chest.

—0—

Rey startled with a gasp, her eyes flashing open. Her breathing was labored, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Her sweat made her clothes cling to her body like a second skin. She dreamt of him again. Actually, it was more of her reliving the nightmare of his death.

The first few weeks after Ben's death had blurred together, life seemingly to go on despite her heartache. She bit back her tears as the galaxy cheered in victory, laid in her cot sobbing as the others in the Resistance base stayed up drinking and singing merrily. None knew of Ben Solo's sacrifice that had saved her. None knew of his redemption. Truthfully, none seem to notice her sad sighs and tormented eyes. None seem to notice except for Finn.

Oh, her dear friend Finn.

Finn would make excuses for her when she hid from the merriment; brought food to her room, and heck, he even made the suggestion to lay Leia's and Luke's sabers to rest by the Skywalker's home in the sands of Tatooine. Seeing her masters' warm, peaceful smiles of their Force Ghost eased some of the pain in her heart. Nonetheless, the gesture brought her some measure of peace.

Yes. Finn was a wonderful man. If he weren't so enamored with Rose, would her heart ache for him? A rueful smile adorned her lips at the thought. No, even if Finn wasn't with Rose, they would never be. In fact, she didn't want to be with anyone else. Her half heart belonged to him— Ben Solo, and only him. She knew with every five of her being he was her other half, her soulmate. Her savior.

She came to the realization too late. He is dead, leaving her empty and hollow inside.

_Liar_, she thought grimly. In that fleeting moment of this death, his soul, his Force lingered behind, whispering to get that he would always be with her. But he hadn't appeared to her as a Force Ghost, nor had she heard his voice since.

At first, she thought he needed time to adjust to the Force. When she saw Leia and Luke at Tatooine two weeks after the events at Exegol, she began to wonder. Why didn't Ben appear? Those first few nights where she cried and begged for him to appear were met with the silence of her room.

Nights turned into days, days into weeks, weeks to months. Her pleas for Ben went unanswered. Her friends began to worry, and worry often walked hand in hand with prying questions. Left with no other choice, Rey shielded out thoughts of Ben Solo, and poured her focus in the establishment of the Star Republic— the new governing organization of the galaxy.

It was easier to feel numb than feeling anything else at all when her thoughts came to Ben.

Tomorrow marked the first anniversary of the Star Republic's establishment, the day of her loved one's deaths. Poe, Finn and the remaining Resistance officers began organizing the new governing body with the Senators that escaped total annihilation on Hosnian Prime. It was nearly identical the New Republic, with exception to a very interesting article. The Jedi was to have a seat at the Senate, allowing the ancient Force religion a voice at intergalactic matters.

It shocked Rey, to say the least. In Jakku, one didn't read or find leisure in the arts or religion. In the scorching sand covered planet, survival was their religion. Find parts, trade for rations, survive. Opinions and political views didn't matter. The gnawing pains of hunger often overruled the desire to reform politics. Needless to say, Rey, as the last Jedi became the forefront of the Jedi Senate seat.

Rey resisted the seat of political power for months despite the insistence of the newly appointed Senators of Star Republic. She knew nothing of governing the Jedi or politics. All she knew was to survive, to adapt to her environment, to pilot the ships. Nothing in her experience prepared her to take on such an enormous challenge, one seemingly unfitting of her. The day Poe called her to sit in on one of the meetings, Rey felt the overwhelming urge to run.

—0—_ Flashback _—0—

"I've got to get out of here," Rey mumbled under her breath. She couldn't possibly fulfill her role as the Jedi Senator. She understood politics like Unkar Plutt understood compassion. He doesn't, and he never will. He was oblivious to the notion of caring for something other than himself, just as she to politics.

She had to leave Corellia, tonight.

Dodging head nods and the greetings of the citizens of Cornet City, she raced back to her temporary room. She hadn't packed much, with good reason. The galaxy was still recovering from the aftermath of the First Order's influence. There were small uprisings from the Imperial loyalists on various planets, wanting to continue the reign of the First Order. She had moved all her belongings to the Millennium Falcon, having the notion to quell the uprisings with Chewie and BB-8 by her side.

But now, now they want her to stay on Corellia to become the voice of the Jedi. She scoffed at the thought. What Jedi? As far as she knew, besides herself, Finn was the only other Force sensitive in the galaxy. That was alive and breathing, of course. She was the last Jedi. What more could she govern but herself?

All the more reason to leave before giving the new Senate an answer.

Her spine tingled when a familiar signature of the Force filled her chamber.

"Rey."

Rey smiled, her previous fears and insecurities fluttered out the window. "Master Leia," she breathed, glad to be speaking to her master. "It's always lovely to see you."

"Like wise, my dear. Now, you wouldn't happen to be running away... are you?" Leia's tone was light and teasing. She sat on the edge of the bed, the soft material dipped with the added weight.

Engulfed by her serene presence, Rey nodded her head, ashamed. "I know nothing of politics. And there are no Jedi for me to govern. It's just me... alone."

"Oh, you're never truly alone, my dear Rey. The Force is always with you." A comfortable silence befell the two. After a short moment, Leia spoke again. "You know, Luke thought he was the last Jedi once. And look where we are now. Look what you've become."

"I'm not... quite understanding you. Are you saying there's more beings out there who are Force sensitive?"

Leia chuckled, loving eyes twinkled with amusement. "Of course, dear girl. The perfect example? Finn. The boy is Force sensitive. And I bet," she paused with a chuckle and a shake of her head. "He wouldn't deny your offer of training him in the ways of the Force."

The hair at the back of her neck stood up, goosebumps danced over her arms. The thought of finding and training others excited and scared her, both emotions equally strong, clashing within her. Was she strong enough? What if she steers them wrong... to the dark side? Could she allow herself to partake in such a tremendous task?

As if hearing her thoughts, Leia shook her head and placed a gentle hand over hers. "Without dark, there is no light. Without good, there is no evil, Rey. You, you have everything you need to become their teacher. You just have to believe, look within, and trust..."

"In the Force? I do," Rey whispers.

"No, dear girl. Trust in yourself." Leia gave her a smile so endearing, Rey could only imagine a mother giving her child that gentle tilt of her lips.

Tears brimmed Rey's eyes, threatening to spill forward at the kindness her Master and former general had shone. "Okay, I will. I'll look for them... I'll... train them," she said, blinking her tears away, still apprehensive at the thought. "But how? Where do I start?"

"Wherever, and everywhere," Leia stood up, crossing the room to look beyond the window. The sun had just began to set, the golden rays of the sun gave way to the indigo hue of the evening sky. "You can start by looking within. You'll find them."

Rey nodded. She couldn't help but wonder if Leia was thinking of Han, with her rueful eyes shining with longing. She wondered if she, herself, looked like that when she thinks of Ben.

A sigh parted her lips, "Ben."

Leia turns around to face her, questions brimming in her gaze. "Rey?"

"Just... Ben. Why hasn't he come to me yet?"

"I suppose it's not time yet," Leia replied, a cryptic smile formed on her lips. "Things are not always what they seem to be, Rey, as you'll soon find out. The Force works in mysterious ways."

The air began to tickle her senses as Leia's glowing blue projection began to fade. "Don't give up, Rey. Find them... find him..." Leia's voice echoed into the air.

"Wait! Leia!" Rey reached out for her, but her master was already gone, becoming one with the Force once more. Her brow furrowed inquisitively. Questions began to race through her head at Leia's parting words.

What did she mean, yet? Was Ben not one with the Force? Was that why he hadn't appeared before her? How would she be able to find him?

"Within," she whispered, repeating one of Leia's words with sudden clarity. Abandoning her task, Rey settles herself atop the rug in the center of the room, crossing her legs together. With slow steady breaths, she calmed her racing heart, surrendering her will to the Force.

She searches for a sign. Any sign. A glimpse of anything at all that could clue her into her next step. The galaxy was, for the most part, at peace. The Force trickled steadily around her, lulled by her newly found realization.

A twinkle in the stream of the Force caught her attention, flashing the vision of golden coins, racing fathiers, and playing cards behind her closed eyes.

There! That was her next destination. Rey wasn't sure about much, but she knew where she needed to go next. She may get to see him again, she just had to follow her instinct. The very thought put a spring in her step, an anticipating smile brightened her face. She shoved the rest of her belongings into her sack, eager to head back to the Falcon.

She was leaving without a doubt. Instead of running away this time, she is going to fulfill her role. The Senate can wait. She needed to see Ben again first.

—0—

Four months ago, she, Chewie, and BB-8 had journeyed to Canto Bight that night. They had followed Leia's words to let Rey's instinct with the Force guide their way. When they had arrived on the superficially beautiful city, she felt a pull, a force, that let her straight to Temiri Blagg. They had found him sweeping the floor, scrawny and willful.

And Force sensitive.

Rey had to hid her initial shock with seeing the boy. She should have sensed that the boy didn't emit Ben's signature, but she was thoroughly engulfed at the thought of seeing her other half that she failed to yield to her judgement. There had been three others with him, all of them— slaves to the stable runner, Bargwill the Cloddogran. It was easy enough to convince the children, they weren't much older than 8 years old, but Bargwill... was a different story.

The kriffing scrag had initially laughed in their faces at the offer of credits to purchase the children from him. The greedy cur vehemently refused, and shoved the children back into the stables, causing one to fall and scrape her knees.

Chewie bellowed in anger at the gesture, readying his bowcaster in defense of the child, but Rey stopped him. She spun quickly on her feet, her staff ready in her hands, and knocked the Cloddogran over with one strong sweep of her staff. When he fell over, sputtering curses and threats, Rey had leaned over him. With a wave of her hand over his face, she persuaded the cur that he had freed the children and returned them to the streets, and he will no longer buy child slaves again.

"You have set these children free, and no longer will you enslave and abuse children. You will find willing adults to work your stables." She remembered choosing her words carefully. Using the Force to twist minds for evil did not sit well with her. She was here to help change the galaxy, one task at a time.

Curiously, BB-8 had churned out a dozen of the golden casino coins onto the floor before the trio left with the children. It hadn't quite been stealing, right?

Still laying in bed, Rey smiles at the thought of the children they had brought back to D'Qar. Initially, the children were wary of them all, with good reason. They believed to have been sold to another slave driver. To their surprise, she and Chewie had tended to their superficial wounds and made some fresh food for them from the ship's pantry. Their eyes had lit up like saucers at the sight of food that hadn't been a powder or already half eaten. The poor things were starved.

Now, the children were resting comfortably in their Resistance base in D'Qar. Rey hadn't started teaching Temiri or Finn yet, well, not officially. She had given them access to the ancient Jedi texts to read through, with C-3P0 to translating if needed. She didn't feel ready to be their teacher. Not quite yet. She wanted to honor the sacrifice of all those who perished in the war against the First and Final Order first.

Without their sacrifice, the galaxy may have never known peace.

Without Ben, she would not be alive today.

She would not be on the Millennium Falcon now, flying to Exegol with BB-8 to the eidolic place she would prefer to never be in again. With heavy sigh, Rey pushed her blankets aside, and pulled on her shoes, unable to sleep any longer. She slipped out of the crew quarters that Chewie had graciously given her, and crossed the hall to the refresher. Her clothes, still clinging to her skin with sweat, needed to be gone. Naturally, it wouldn't have bothered her much. She had been accustomed to Jakku's dry heat— sweat, dirt, and grime clinging to her body. With tomorrow only hours away, she needed to be presentable when she visited _his_ site. Moving quickly, she was clean and fresh within minutes.

BB-8 noticed her presence the moment she crossed into the cockpit of the Falcon. He chirped merrily, greeting her with enthusiasm. Chewie, mildly amused, bellowed a greeting.

"Hi Chewie," Rey offered a half smile and patted BB-8 affectionately on his head, "BB-8." She crossed the pit and settled into the second pilot seat of the falcon. "Chewie, why don't you go rest. You've been up all night. I've got it from here."

Chewie purred his response, delighted receive a break. They hadn't been traveling for too long, the need to conserve fuel and credits weighed heavily on her. She didn't want to abuse the funds the Resistance had provided for her. Lightspeed would consume too much fuel for a trip that only meant something to her.

She watched Chewie's retreating figure from the cockpit, content with BB-8's inquisitive beeping keeping her company. He rolled up beside her as she strapped herself into the pilot seat. He looked up at her and beeped a series of questions.

"What? No, BB-8. I'm okay, I promise," Rey laughed off his concerns. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all." BB-8 hummed skeptically at her response, not convinced.

"Nothing gets passed you huh, little droid?" She affectionately tapped his metal body. "I'll be alright, BB-8. I just... I just need to visit him... to see for myself. I dream of him all the time, I just... need to feel where he was last alive." Tears brimmed her eyes, yet they didn't fall. The hurt hasn't lessened any, but, it hasn't hurt her more.

Maybe seeing his place of sacrifice again will give her the closure she needed to feel... anything... again.

BB-8 groaned dejectedly, not wanting to ask anything else that may cause Rey further upset. For the remainder of the trip, they traveled in comfortable silence.

—0—

By the time the Falcon landed safely on Exegol, Chewie was prepared to unload the ship. Rey, however, had other plans in mind.

"Chewie, BB-8... do you mind... staying here? To guard the ship I mean." Rey asked, almost shamefully.

Chewie shook his head, and bellowed his response, clearly upset at the notion. BB-8 vehemtly denied her request.

"I know it could be dangerous still, but I need to do this. Alone," she placed a warm hand on Chewie's arm, her eyes pleading. "Please, Chewie."

Chewie looked down to BB-8, then back to Rey's face, then ba into BB-8, then to Rey. His shoulder slumps and he shrugs, grunting with reluctance. BB-8 flashed in concern, but he too, conceded to Rey's pleas. They both knew, this was something she had to do. They witnessed her sorrow firsthand. There is nothing they wouldn't do for their Rey

"Thank you, you two. I'll be careful, I promise." She squeezed Chewie's arm reassuringly before grabbing her staff, bag, lightsaber and com, and exited the ship.

Chewie and BB-8 looked at each other briefly, before returning their gaze at Rey's diminishing figure into the darkness of the caverns.

It was the same as it had been. Dark, musky, filled with lighting and the fading presence of the Sith. A part of her wondered if thr Sith were truly all gone. They had gathered in that rocky chamber when they were witnessing Palpatine's resurrection. Was that everyone? Were there stragglers left behind here, lurking in the shadows?

Rey reached out with the Force, searching for a sign of life. All seemed eerily calm— as if life and time ceased to exist. Her heart began to race, she could hear her blood rushing in her ears. She felt as if she traveled back in time— that she was on her way to face Palpatine. It unnerved her. It scared her. Was she ready? Did she truly need to see where Ben had vanished? She halted in her steps when she realized she was about to reach the great opening of the cavern.

Rey took a deep breath, inhaling the thick, dense air around her.

She could almost smell the burnt flesh of Palpatine. Her stomach roils in protest.

Yes.

She must face this. She must. There is no other way.

With a shaky breath, she takes a hesitant step forward. Then another, and another. She passed the burnt wall where Palpatine perished, refusing to acknowledge that that creature's blood courses through her veins.

She falters when she reached the small cluster of three stones she had stacked as a place marker of his death.

_Ben..._

Her legs gives out from under her, her knees hit the gravel covered rock ground behind her. She didn't feel the pain. No, no other pain was as strong as the one she was feeling in her heart. Salty tears cascaded down her cheeks, splattering silently onto her robes. She bit back a sob as she hesitantly reached out her hand, brushing her fingertips against the coarse gravemarker.

Like a broken dam, months of repressed grief and tears unleashed with a single touch. Sobs racked her body, leaving her unable to do much else but to lean forward on her elbows, her torso hovering over the three rocks... the location of where she remembered his heart laid before he vanished into thin air. She could almost feel heat radiating off his body as she hovered over where would've been his body

"Be-en! I'm... so-sorry," she croaked through sobs, unable to catch her breath.

The movement of her body pivoted her satchel forward, a metallic object clattered noisily against the stone ground, rolling until it touched the flesh of her arms.

His saber.

She had recalled his saber from the waters when she went to lay Leia's and Luke's to rest. She had been guarding it, carrying it with her wherever she went. Safekeeping it until... she hoped, if he ever came back. The very thought sprung tears anew.

Ben was not coming back.

She had been a fool to hold onto such hopeful thoughts.

Through her tear-blurred vision, she grabbed his saber with a trembling hand. She brought the metallic hilt to her lips, leaving a teary kiss on the cool metal. "I ... I wish I could see you again," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Like always, her pleas were left unanswered.

He wasn't coming to her. Not even here, his place of death. Not after all this time, not after all her pleas.

"Liar!" She bellowed into the empty cavern, sitting back atop her feet. A wave of anger washed over her as easily as the grief did. "You promised! You promised you were going to be with me! With the Force!"

Her words echoed off the walls, not a sign of another presence made itself known to her. Minutes, what felt like hours, had passed. Nothing has changed. She hung her head in defeat, sniffling as the tears began to subside.

Her com beeps, Chewie's voice growled through the small machine. He was concerned for her, she had been gone too long for his comfort.

Sniffling, she wiped her face with her sleeves, and attempted to catch her breath. With a little practiced effort, Rey answers her companion. "I'm okay, Chewie. I'm on my way back now."

She reaches her hand over his saber, running her fingers over the hilt with a feather light touch. Her last farewell.

"Goodbye, Ben...," she whispered into the dark. "I hope... the Force is with you."

Choking back another sob, she pushed herself back onto her feet, and turned her back to the grave. She felt as if she could sleep for days— her body drained, her soul weary.

She took a reluctant step towards the path she had came through. It was hard to say goodbye. She had to move on. She knew Ben wouldn't have wanted her to become a shell of herself. With that thought, one step became two, and two to three.

A sudden rush of regret washed over her, the intensity of it almost knocked her onto her knees. She staggered to a stop, breathless.

"Rey, I am with you. Hear me. I am here."

Rey whipped around at the beckon. She knew this voice. It was _his_ voice, it was...

"Ben?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Outlined in an ethereal white, Ben stretched out his hand towards her.

"Rey," the ghost like apparition of Ben calls her name with relief. "I have been waiting for you."

All she could do was stare at him, motionless.

.

.

Thanks for reading folks! I'm typing this on my phone... so spell check and typos may pop up here and there. I do have grammar problems, I am sorry!

I thought it was kinda cheesy naming the new organization the Star Republic... but I like cheese. Ha!

I would love to hear from y'all. Please review! Thanks for reading the drawn out first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - Apparition

Thank you for the responses everyone! I realized the story may be a little boring in the beginning… so thank you so much for sticking with me! I can't say I'll be updating every few days, but I will post a chapter every week. Most probably Thursdays!

Please review :) Reviews make writers happy!

_Apparition_

"Ben, you're… you're in front of me?" she was incredulous of the idea that Ben had shown up before her, a year after his death. "I must be hallucinating. You're not here. Not after all this time." She pressed a hand to her face, closing her swollen eyes, almost willing the apparition to disappear.

"Rey," Ben's hallowed voice echoed in the dim cavern. "I don't think I have much time. At least look at me, so I can see your face."

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat, her hand slipped down from her face. Her swollen hazel eyes peered at him, absorbing his image into her memory.

His thick raven hair was tousled, as if he had just woke up from a fitful sleep. He was still dressed in the clothing he had died in, although they were faded and translucent, just like he was, the unmistakable hole her lightsaber had burnt was there. How was that possible? Those who were one with the Force often wore tradition Jedi clothing when they appeared to her as Force ghosts.

In fact, they glowed blue... not white. Was he not a Force Ghost?

Ben shook his head, as if hearing her thoughts. "I am not a Force ghost Rey. I'm... not sure what I am." He took another silent step towards her, seemingly wary, as to not frighten her away.

"Come, let me see you." He extended his hand towards her again.

Rey parted her lips, wanting to say something. But what? No words formed on her tongue— she was not quite sure what to say. Instead, she obeyed him. Hesitantly at first, she closed the distance between them, her hand reaching for his. Her heart began to flutter in her chest, the thought of feeling his touch again made her heart race.

Her hand hovered over his, just millimeters away from touching. She could almost feel the heat emitting from his hand. He moved his hand to grasp hers.

She didn't feel the gentle pressure of his white hand. His hand simply passed through her physical one, as if he was truly an apparition. He was truly not a Force ghost.

She heard Ben forcefully exhale through his nose, frustrated. "I have waited an entire year to see you again... and the Force will not let me even touch your hand." He sounded bitter, dropping his hand to his side and turned his back to her.

"Have you been here this entire time?" She sounded so small, in such disbelief.

Ben nodded and turned back to face her, "I'm unable to become one with the Force, it seems. I've been just... here but not really here."

"How can that be? You sacrificed yourself for me. You brought me back from death! Ben, I—," Rey stepped closer to him, wanting to see his face, wanting to memorize every detail of him. Whether the bond was influencing her or not, she yearned to immortalize him in her thought.

He silenced her with a shake of his head, his eyes gentle, his lips tilted in an endearing smile. "We're a dyad, Rey. We're one when we're together. In death, we are apart. To become one with the Force, we must be whole."

She gasped in realization, her hand flew to her lips in shock. "We are apart. I'm alive... and you're... what... what do we do?" She was at a loss for words. Ben couldn't pass into the Force because she was his other half. Did she have to... die... to bring him to peace?

Ben shook his head again, this time, his expression hardened. "Don't," he commanded. "I have sensed your sorrow, Rey. That is enough for me, knowing that someone mourned for my death. Sometimes, it was almost too much to bear." He sighed, looking around the lifeless cavern. "This is my punishment for what I've done... for those whose life I've stolen. I am glad though, to have seen you again."

"Ben, I can't just go about my merry way when I know your soul is trapped here!" She walked around Ben, facing him.

"Why not?" His eyes bore into hers, trying to sense her thoughts.

"Because I—," she blurted, then paused, wondering. For a year now, she had buried her complicated feelings for Ben. Now that he was here before her, even as a spirit, she needed to speak her peace.

"Because, you're the other half of me. Because I can't be, no ... I won't be happy knowing my other half of our dyad is trapped on this forsaken planet, doomed to walk in darkness because of me. This is not what I wanted when I saw you after you brought me back. I wanted..." she trailed off, words escaping her again.

"Me?" Ben finished with a question, his eyebrow tilted curiously.

Rey's face grew pink, embarrassed. "No," she claimed defensively. A pause of silence befell the two as she searched for her words. Finally, she looked up to his patient face, her hand reached upward towards him, motioning her hand to cup the air on his cheek.

"I... wanted to know you, the real you, Ben Solo. Not the mask you wore as Kylo Ren. I have seen a glimpse of it when you brought me back... but then... you vanished." Hot tears blurred her vision, threatening to fall all over again.

He leaned his cheek into her hand, sadly she felt nothing but the air around them. With a defeated sigh, she lowered her hand.

This isn't fair.

"There has to be another way, Ben. Is there a way to help you cross? Or at least... let you leave this monstrous place?" The thought of him spending decades alone in the Sith world ate at her soul.

"I'm not sure. This body is new," he looked down at his opaque hands. "I wasn't able to manifest my body before today."

"What changed?"

"You, your tears," he replied, the look of regret marred his face. "I had wished to see you again after I had die. I didn't think, _didn't want_, for you to grieve for me as you did."

"When you vanished, I felt... my heart, it—," she stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"I know, I felt it too," he softly pounded a fist over his chest. "When I saw your body, I felt it break— physically. Almost as if someone had ripped half of myself and burnt it away. I knew had to try to bring you back."

Rey granted him a watery smile, "Yes. I felt the same. And I still do. Ben, I want to bring you back— physically. Alive."

"It's too late, Rey. Though I appreciate the sentiment," he smiled at her, his heart warmed at her compassionate nature.

"It's not too late," she retorted hotly. "You said you weren't able to manifest a body before. And I highly doubt my tears gave you the power to do so. Something has changed. What was it?"

They both turned to face at the stack of stones on the cold ground. Everything was as she left it a year ago, with exception to the…

"Lightsaber," they said in unison.

"Of course," Rey exclaimed, her eyes dancing with excitement. "The kyber crystal! You've imbued it with your Force. It— you're able to manifest your body with the added force signature. Just… how do we capture your remaining Force in this place?"

She walked over to his lightsaber, her hand hovering over the air above the lightsaber, she closed her eyes. Exhaling in a steady breath, she projected her will to the force. The air around her hummed, in sync with her thoughts. Ben's lightsaber levitated off the ground, slowly, piece by piece, layer by layer, it separated until the core— the kyber crystal surfaced.

The crystal was glowing in purple, swirling crimson red and sky blue within. Light and dark. Rage and redemption. Kylo Ren and Ben Solo.

"That is interesting," Ben remarked, intrigued at the display of lights within the crystal.

Rey grasped the crystal in her hand, staring at it with great concentration. "What if the kyber crystal is like a beacon for your spirit here. Like a catalyst for you to manifest your body."

"Rey, if it truly is a catalyst, we both know I still can't leave this place," he spoke tentatively, not wanting to destroy her ideas or give her false hope.

"No, but what if I bring more kyber crystals. Bind them together and imbue it with your force signature. What if—."

"Rey," he interrupted, his tone pleading.

She continue to ramble, oblivious to his pleas. "What if I build something that can concentrate the power of the crystals?" She murmurs, pacing back and forth. "No, that's stupid. What about a relic or—."

Ben's face brightened at the mention of a relic. "Rey, lis—."

"Ben Solo, I am trying to think of something to get you out of here! Now, if you would please, stop calling my name!" Her focus broken, the metal parts of Ben's lightsaber fell and clattered loudly onto the ground.

He gave her a toothy grin, crossing his arms on his chest. "You are far more invested in helping me leave this place, than I am myself."

Rey frowned at his teasing, not finding any mirth in the situation at hand. "Of course, Ben. You're trapped because of me... and there's no way out for you," she finished with a dejected whisper.

"Or, perhaps... we may have one yet."

"What? What do you mean?" Hope in her eyes began to bloom.

Uncrossing his arms, he moved to stand in front of her, speaking carefully. "Snoke mentioned a collection of relics Palpatine had hoarded. He mentioned of one; the Kwa relic, that had the power to absorb and concentrate a being's life force. Though, I'm not quite sure how long that may last. Nor do I know if this relic truly exists."

Rey's eyes lit up at the hopeful information, shutting out his apprehension towards the end. "It's worth a try, Ben. I can't leave you to roam here. If we somehow had the chance, however bit small, to free you, I would take it. No matter how small."

Ben smiles at her optimism. "I wish I had known of you sooner... the maybe all this," he gestured all around him. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened. And Kylo Ren never existed."

She ached to hold him in her arms. Through their bond, she could feel his waves of regret, his hidden rage, his pain. "You were what you've had to become, yes. But you are so much more, Ben Solo. For what you've done for me, you do not deserve to roam this place until I die."

"Thank you, Rey," he reached for her face then, brushing the back of his finger against the corner of her lips. For the briefest second, he swore he felt the warmth of her skin.

Rey gasped, "I felt it, Ben. I don't know how, but I did..."

"I did too," he whispered, his eyes longing and hopeful.

"Maybe with the Kwa relic, you can come with me... until it's time..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Maybe," he affirmed. "I would prefer a whole day of your company than an eternity in these caves."

Rey gave him a small smile, "I'll find it, Ben. Please." Her eyes stared into his, begging for him to disclose the location of the relic.

With reluctance, Ben answered her. "With Palpatine's first death, the New Republic excavated the vaults of the Imperial Palace. The artifacts, both Sith and Jedi were sent to the Outer Rim planets... but many of the ships were ambushed by Imperial loyalists. The relics were scattered. Though before Snoke's death, he sent scouts to recover the relics."

"Did Snoke find out where they are?"

He shook his head, "No... we were too wrapped up with the war... with finding you."

Rey sighed, obviously disappointed by the grim news. "Of course..."

"There was mention of an old Imperial Moff, by the name Janthir who resides in Ryloth. He captured one of the vessels with the relics and had hidden them on the planet. I'm sorry Rey, that is all I know."

"That's enough for me to start looking."

Ben reached up to touch her face again, this time, admiration shone in his eyes. "You are hope, redefined."

Rey leaned into his hand, feeling the faintest of touch on her cheek. "You deserve a little bit of hope, Ben Solo."

He hummed a tone in agreement.

"I'll come back for you," Rey stated, emphasizing her words to him as to she him her dedication.

"It's ok if you don't, " he responded, his tone light.

Rey scoffed at him, as if hurt by his words. Then she smiled, knowing he was teasing her. "You know I will."

"I know. I can feel your determination through our bond."

Yes, and she could feel his contentment from their Force bond. For the past year, she had kept herself away from this place. She wished she had listened to her heart and came sooner. She would've been able to see Ben months earlier.

Her com beeped again, this time Chewie stated he was coming to get her.

"Wait no, Chewie. I'm sorry. I'm on my way now," she replied into the device. Chewie's frustrated growl from the com echoed into the cavern.

"You better go," Ben nodded towards the path out of the caverns. His eyes were deep in thought, she was unable to tell what he was thinking about.

Then she felt it. Abandonment.

"Ben, I am coming back with the relic. Trust in me," she reasoned.

"I know, Rey. I do." Ben's gaze fell to the glowing kyber crystal in her hand. "Take that with you. It'll be safer with you than it laying out in the open here with me."

Rey nodded. "Okay." She stilled when his ethereal body shifted, his head bending towards her. She closed her eyes, welcoming what was coming next.

A faint breath tickled her hairline, a pair of warm lips pressed against her forehead.

"I'll be waiting for you," he whispered against her skin. The air around cooled, and with a sigh, his presence disappeared.

Rey kept her eyes closed, unwilling to let his departure dampen her optimism.

"Wait for me Ben, I won't be long." Lingering for just a moment longer, she savored his gentle kiss.

With a nod, Rey opened her eyes— determined and focused.

.

.

Shorter chapter but earlier update! I wanted to project the power of their bond in this chapter. The longer and closer they got, the more physical Ben was able to be. Hope the message came across right.

I also twisted janthir's story a bit. That part's not quite canon.

Oh, I edited a few words at the end of the 1st chapter. No major changes. It was just funny sounding.

Thanks for reading!

Please review? Heh!


	3. Chapter 3 - Ryloth

Hey y'all! I churned out another one for ya. The ideas and plots are still running through my head. I just wanted to remind everyone that this is an adventure type story! And drama of course. Stay tuned for a bumpy ride!

Enjoy!

_Ryloth_

She hadn't taken long to return to the Falcon. Her stride was purposeful and quick— determined to head to Ryloth at the earliest chance possible. At the bottom of the boarding ramp, BB-8 spotted Rey emerging from the darkness. He chimed with relief as he whirled towards her.

"I hadn't been that long, BB-8. I'm fine, see for yourself," Rey did a quick twirl, her eyes less heavy and hollow than before.

Chewie descended down the ramp, beckoning for his company to board the ship.

"I'm sorry Chewie. I know this planet gives you the creeps," she gave the Wookiee an apologetic smile. She didn't feel that it was time to tell Chewie what she saw, _who _she had the chance to speak with again. The death of Han Solo was still an open wound for her furry companion, with good reason. The duo had been best friends— partners, living and fighting together for decades.

Since they were life long friends, perhaps Chewie was present in Ben's childhood? Was it possible for him to forgive Ben's betrayal? Although she was curious to know just exactly how much Chewie remembers Ben Solo as a child. Despite her questions, she knew this was not the time to ask.

Ushering BB-8 along, Rey and the droid boarded the Falcon, eager to leave the planet.

'_Wait for me Ben, I'll be back soon_,' she pledged in silence as she and Chewie prepared the ship for take off. She will be back with the relic. The very thought felt right— as if the Force was talking her she was on the right path. Was this what Leia was talking about? Following her instinct? Trusting herself?

Had she known that Ben was trapped here all along? So many questions, not enough time or answers. Nor did she have the right people to ask when the time allowed. Like had Leia said, she needed to trust herself— something she has done poorly at since the battle of Exegol.

This time though, _she knew_, without a doubt that she was on the right path. She needs to find Janthir, but first, they needed to head back to D'Qar.

-0-

"Rey!" Temiri was the first to greet her when she descended from the Falcon. His wide smile and cheery eyes always brought her own smile to her face.

"Hello, Temiri. Have you been well?" Rey ruffled his tea colored hair with adoration.

"Yes. Finn and I had gone through some of the books already. But I don't really understand it. Do I have to memorize them before you train me?" He sounded a little crestfallen, afraid that the last Jedi will refuse to teach him.

"We should burn those books! I don't understand them either," a familiar voice laughed not far from her and the boy.

"Finn!" Rey laughed at his remark, playfully slapping his upper arm. "Don't give them any ideas. There will be no book burning of any sort around here. Go along now, Temiri. I'll catch up with you in a little while."

The little boy nodded, content knowing he was still her pupil.

Finn spread his wide arms and cocooned Rey in a warm hug. "You seem... different today. And I know it's not be cause you love being the Jedi Senator at Corellia. Spill," he said, eager to know why her attitude has changed.

"Nothing ever gets past you, huh?" Rey pulled back, her smile was genuine. Light had returned to her eyes again.

"Nope. I'm Force sensitive," he grinned cheekily, wagging his eyebrows at her. "And, I know you, Rey. Something happened, and I'm dying to know what."

"Come with me," Rey nodded at the direction of the training grounds Leia had built for her. It was a course the old general had only let Rey use, for the girl's comfort to train unseen, undisturbed. Rey had mentioned to Finn that he was more than welcomed to use it when she wasn't.

She could hardly contain her excitement, eager to tell her first and dearest friend all that had happened on her journey back from Exegol. If anyone would understand her, be happy for her it would be Finn.

"Okay, spill. No one's around," he rubbed his hands together and bent forward, leaning his ear closest to her towards her direction.

"I saw him, Finn," she smiled. She watched Finn purse his lips and furrow his brow in confusion, clearly not understanding who she meant. Rey fought the urge to scoff. "Ben Solo. I saw him... spoke with him..."

_Touched him_, she wanted to add. Maybe she didn't need to tell Finn everything that transpired.

"Ben Solo? _Thee Ben Solo_?" Finn looked over both his shoulders, making sure no one was near him when he continued. "You mean Kylo Ren?"

Rey nodded avidly, her smile broadening.

Finn faltered in his step. "Okay, okay. Come on," he grasp her forearm gently.

"Wh—where are we going?" Rey's happiness, soured. Her face contorted with confusion.

"The medbay. Clearly, I've let you go down this path for too long. We're going to get you some help."

Rey scoffed, not in disgust but in contempt. "Finn, I'm not crazy! I did talk to him in Exegol!" She twisted her arm out of his light grasp, pausing in her steps.

"Rey, I know the past year has been really hard on you. Please, just come with me to see the doc," Finn reached out for her, his dark brown eyes pleading her to comply.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, reaching into a small cloth satchel she tied to her belt, she pulled out Ben's kyber crystal. "Look," she nodded to the gem in her palm.

Finn tilted his head, still thoroughly confused at the conversation. He was questioning Rey's sanity. "Okay. What am I looking at?" His confused gaze darted between her face and the crystal.

The crystal didn't glow purple or swirl with red and blue. It was simply a solid black color. Perplexed, Rey held the crystal closer to her eyes, examining it. "It was glowing before... when Ben appeared in front of me. I'm not sure why it is dormant now."

Frustrated, Rey sighed with a huff. She turned her focus back to Finn, staring at him with resolve. "Look, I'm not crazy. I went to Exegol to say my last goodbye to him. And he showed up in front of me. He was glowing in a transparent white. He said he had been there the entire time since he vanished."

"Forgive me, Rey," Finn straightened, his face glowed with concern for his friend. "It's hard to believe that you're telling me you spoke with the _ghost of Kylo Ren_. He died, Rey. It's time to let go."

"Why won't you believe me? Of all the people... I thought you would be happy for me," she murmured, her tone hurt at his disbelief.

Finn walked over to her and placed his hands over her shoulders. "It's not that I won't believe you, or that I'm not happy for you. It's hard for me to think that my former evil supreme overlord is alive after you told me he vanished into thin air after saving you from death."

"He's not alive though. He's... like a ghost."

"You mean a Force ghost?"

Rey shook her head. "No. Force ghosts that appeared to me were glowing in blue. He was white. He can't leave that haunted place, Finn. I'm going to try to get him out. There's a relic in Ryloth that might be able to help his spirit."

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up defensively. "Let's just say I do believe you. You're telling me you saw Kylo Ren's ghost. He says he's trapped there. And you need to hunt down a relic to free his ghost."

She looked at him expectantly, as if everything he stated was a common occurrence of everyday life.

Finn's mouth dropped open, he shook his head silently. His eyes still looked to think Rey had become mad.

"Must I repeat myself again, Finn?!"

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "Just, run it through me one more time. I'll promise I'll listen with an open mind."

Rey huffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "Sit," she ordered, nodding to the fallen log on the forest floor. She waited until he complied. "Close your eyes, slow your breathing... and_ feel_ what I'm about to tell you."

-0-

"Oh my god," Finn exclaimed, his face buried in his hands. "It's all true."

Rey nodded, her friend finally understood. She had projected her Force signature and glimpses of her encounter with Ben to Finn while he was mediating. "Yes, now you know. Now, you believe me."

"I still say it's insane. I can't believe this," he sighed, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Crazier things had happened," Rey interjected.

Finn agreed, somewhat mildly amused. "Yeah, I can agree to that. When are you leaving for Ryloth?"

"As soon as I finish refueling and loading the Falcon, so... tonight." She wanted to find Janthir as soon as she could.

"Have you told Chewie?"

Rey shook her head. "No. I'm afraid... he'll be upset if I do."

"Imagine his reaction when he finds out on accident Rey. You need to tell him before you leave."

She knew she had to confront her fear of hurting Chewie. She didn't think it would have to be so soon. Chewie had been her companion on her trips for months now. She wouldn't be to stomach the pain of losing him as a friend.

"Go, I'll repack the ship for you," he offered.

With a nod, Rey went to find Chewie.

-0-

"Chewie," Rey caught him loading boxes of fresh food and rations onto the Falcon.

Chewbacca gurgled a greeting, clearly enraptured in his task.

"Chewie, I have to tell you something. Do you have a moment to spare?" Rey felt nervous; her stomach bubbled and churned. Her hands fiddled with the trail of sheer cloth off of her tunic.

The Wookiee grunted, stepping into the main corridor of the Falcon.

"Chewie, I— I want to go to Ryloth. There is a relic there that can concentrate the life Force of a spirit. It- it's actually Ben, _Han's son_, that I want to use the relic on," Rey finished her statement, stammering towards the end.

Chewie's nostrils flared, bellowing out in anger. He growled and paced angrily up and down the corridor.

"I'm sorry Chewie. I know what he did to Han. I— I know he has done unforgivable deeds. But Chewie, he saved me. He used his own life to bring me back from death. Don't be upset with me, please."

He shook his head, snorting and groaning.

"No, he's changed. I can feel good around him. Even more so than before. Believe me, Chewie. If he was still Kylo Ren, I wouldn't be so eager to help him." She wondered how much of that last statement was true. Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, she knew he was a part of her. She did heal him after she stabbed him with her lightsaber before he became good again.

Chewie huffed, still angry, although his anger had dampened somewhat.

"Do you remember him— as a child?" Perhaps this time was as good as any to ask about Ben's childhood.

The furry Wookiee nodded, chortling a series of sounds, his anger nearly disappeared with reminiscing of the happy past.

"Did he now? He was a mischievous little boy, wasn't he?" Rey laughed at Chewie's memories of Ben as a child. "You're fond of him, aren't you? Before all the craziness happened... before Kylo Ren appeared."

Chewie nodded, a depressed croon sounded from deep within his chest.

"I saw his spirit, Chewie. I felt _the good_ around him. He's still Leia and Han's son. We can't leave him trapped in Exegol. He may not deserve peace for all the wrong he has done. But he deserves peace because he has helped us win the war, because he brought me back."

Rey watched his broad shoulders sag, as if he was surrendering to an internal battle. He walked over to her she stood and engulfed her into his arms, towering over her as he embraced her. He grunted with a soothing tone.

He wasn't upset at her at all. He said he understood, though he hated what Kylo Ren had done to Han, he too, loved Ben as a child. He could never truly hate him.

"Thank you, Chewie. For everything. I am so grateful for you," Rey sighed into his fur. The Wookiee, BB-8, and Finn had been her supporting pillars in the past year. Between the emptiness of Ben's Force signature leaving a gaping hole in her soul, to reeling with the task to train more Jedi, they had been there for her every step of the way.

She pulled back and flashed a toothy grin up at Chewie, "Now let's go to Ryloth."

-0-

"You didn't have to come Finn. Poe—," Rey started, feeling guilty that Finn stopped his work for Poe to come along on this trip.

"Poe," Finn interrupted in an admonishing tone. "Can take care of himself. He's surrounded by people who can help him. You, on the other hand, can take care of yourself too. But you're too good to some extent. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

"I am not _too good_," she retorted, somewhat miffed at his assessment of her. "I've handled myself and everyone else just fine in Jakku."

Finn nodded. "Yes, in Jakku. Rey, I'm not trying to be rude by any means. I just think you see the good in people when sometimes, there isn't any."

"I saw good in you," she said defensively.

He hissed and flinched, as if struck by a punch to his gut. "Fair point. I'm sorry, Rey. I just wanted to help."

"Fine," she surrendered the battle. She hated the thought of bring a burden to someone. She understood her friend's concern- but she was not a child. With the Force strong at her side, she could handle herself. But, Finn did make a fair point. She experienced little of the galaxy while she grew up in Jakku. The past year had been eye opening for her. She had learned much from Chewie and her friends. Even from little Temiri, was now waiting for her to patiently return to train him.

Life was just filled with surprises— it kept her on her toes, that's for sure.

They landed on Ryloth just moments ago. Thankfully, the Resistance base at the Ryloth Defense Authority was intact, although a bit dusty and some machinery ransacked when the First Order attacked the base.

Being here brought a wave of nostalgia to Rey. Leia was still training her at the time they found refuge in this cave. The older woman's blinding courage and wisdom had inspired her to fight for the light as much as she did. Leia had trained her to follow the light, to fight for those who can't defend themselves. To be the _resistance_ against corrupt, the light in the darkness. She will not let her teacher down. She will free her son's spirit, no matter how arduous the task.

"So, do you have an idea where we should be looking?" Finn broke her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, "No. All I know is that there is a man by the name Janthir, and he was a Moff in the old Galactic Empire. He had stolen a ship with the relics and fled here, to Ryloth."

"So, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Alright, where do we begin?" He shook his arms, and loosened his shoulders, ready to tackle the seemingly problematic scenario before them.

BB-8 rolled up besides Rey, gesturing to the metal portal towards the jungle outside.

"Well, BB-8 said there's a cantina not far from this base, maybe we should start there," Rey suggested. Witb no leads, a public establishment worked best.

Rey, Finn, Chewie and BB-8 exited the base and stepped into the humid jungles of Ryloth. The warm, thick air was heavy, making it harder to breath deeply. The jungles of this planet differed from their base in D'Qar. The ground vegetation grew thicker, wilder. The trees above twisted in multiple directions, long spiny vines wound around the trees, from the trunk up to the canopies.

It was strangely quiet. They had yet to see any natives around. Chewie grew anxious, beginning to question BB-8's sense of direction.

"Yes, BB-8. How did you know that there was a cantina off of the cave base?" Finn asked, somewhat concerned with the droids source of information.

BB-8 beeped defensively. And whirled forward at a faster speed, ignoring the bumps and dips of the forest floor.

"Wait for us BB-8!" Rey called out, hurrying after the spherical droid. Just ahead, she spotted BB-8, and sighed. "BB-8, you can't run ahead of... us..." she stilled in her steps, her words fading from her lips.

"Oh sh—," Finn exclaimed behind her, finally breaking into the small clearing. His hand flew to his blaster at his hip. "_Rey_," he warned. Chewie hollered an agreement, his bowcaster ready to fire.

Before the group stood what seemed like an army of Twi'leks, male and female of varying blues and greens aiming their blasters at them.

"We don't want any trouble! We're just passing through!" Finn called out behind Rey.

Rey stepped forward, shielding BB-8 with her body. "We're just looking for someone. Please," she pleaded, holding her empty hands up placidly.

"Who?" One of the older, darker blue hued males barked, his blaster aimed steadily at her, unconvinced.

An unease set upon her. She had a feeling no amount of reasoning would stop the Twi'leks from firing on them. Steady her arms to her sides, she spoke with resolve, unwavering. "We just want to talk someone. He should be an old man now. A human male by the name of Janth-" before Rey could finish, the male Twi'lek fired his blaster, aiming directly at her heart.

A surge of power coursed through her veins like lightning. Her right arm shot up in front of her, sprawling her fingers apart and grounding her legs into the floor, she willed the plasma bolt to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"_Fire!_" A shriek echoed through the tension. A fire fight from both sides ensured.

She dived onto the ground, barely avoiding the onslaught of plasma bolts firing towards her and her friends. Thankfully, they were able to take fire before the Twi'leks bombarded them. The sheer number of bolts attacking her friends made it difficult for then to return fire. It was a massacre.

"No! Stop!" Rey demanded, jumping in front of the treeline that protected her friends. With a slow breath, she willed the Force to her. Everything slowed around her, as if time itself was on her side. Concentrating her power, she let the power of the Force overtake her. She lifted both her arms, her fingers spread.

Focusing her sight on the dozens plasma bolts, she willed them to stop. Time returned to normal around them. "I said, stop!" She hissed, her brows furrowed with anger. With a sweep of her left arm, the frozen plasma bolts were let loose to the left of her, blasting into the canopy.

"Wait, no! Stop! That's the last Jedi!" A young female Twi'lek burst through the front ranks, her eyes wide and eager. She ran towards Rey, ignoring the concerned cries of her fellows. Her pastel green skin glistened with sweat, her clothes were tattered and worn, though her eyes... her eyes were hopeful.

"My name is Anh'rai. And I know why you're here," the little Twi'lek girl whispered with admiration. She entwined her little fingers around Rey's, cover her other green hand over hers. Her bright blue eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

"Rey Skywalker, you're here to liberate us, aren't you?"

.

.

Now we're getting somewhere! I promise there's a reason why I'm detouring from Ben's storyline for a bit. I just feel like the character of Rey is a freedom fighter, putting the needs of others before herself.

And truthfully, it's no fun if Ben gets freed in a chapter or two. Lol

Thanks for reading! Please review and/or follow!


	4. Chapter 4 - Janthir

_*WARNING*_

_THIS CHAPTER DETAILS ASSAULT. PLEASE SKIP THE 2ND PART IF YOU SHOULD NOT READ IT!_

_._

_Janthir_

The darkness continues to consume his entirety. He hears the echoes of the Sith all around him, beckoning him to turn to the dark side. What little light he had allowed to surface struggles against the raging tide that he had abandoned at the ruins of the second death star on Kef Bir.

In this meditative state, he holds onto his pulls to the light- the reasons why he should never go astray again.

_His father... mother... Rey_...

Redemption...

And a _future_... with Rey.

He craved it- the opportunity for redemption. Is that another reason why he wasn't able to become one with the Force? Other than being a half of a dyad, was his regret for the lives he had taken an anchor to the physical world? Or was it that he secretly craved for the vision he saw before he died, to become a reality?

When she pressed her lips against his, something started to grow within him.

_Was it hope?_

Was it hope for the future he saw that brought a genuine sense of happiness to him? One that made him smile, the first time in nearly a decade, in the embrace of his other half. He knew it then that his choice to sacrifice himself was a sound one. Rey, for all her innocence and unphantomable dedication to the light, was his and the Jedi's future. She was the beacon of hope, of light that the worlds needed.

She was _all_ he needed.

But he would never have her. No, the vision of Rey caressing her belly, swollen with his child, while resting with a languid smile on her face, her head against his chest will never come to be.

He is dead.

He knows it well. He had tried to pass onto the Force with no success. He tried to escape the cavern he, Palpatine, and the Sith had perished in. Was his spirit doomed to haunt these dark caves for all eternity?

What he wouldn't give to see Rey's beautiful face again- to hear her voice call his given name. How long had be been thinking of her since his death? He wasn't quite sure.

_The dead doesn't keep time._

Truly, he was doomed to forever be alone in this darkness. It was his punishment for all the deeds he had committed as Kylo Ren. The darkness and solidarity didn't bother him as much as not being able to see Rey again, to feel her skin against his once more.

To kiss her one last time.

He had hoped that she would visit Exegol again, maybe then, he would be more contented to serve his sentence.

The eternal nights crept on and on. He continued his struggle to fend off the darkness. He could almost hear the whispers of the deceased Sith around him growing louder, beckoning him to be one with them. He resisted, fought the call with failing resolve.

He had just thought about giving in... until he felt her again. Here, on Exegol. How long has it been since she laid those stones as his gravesite?

His heart skipped a beat at the surge of sorrow and reluctance that suddenly filled him. She was sad... for him? Yes, so was he.

Then she entered the cavern, her presence nearly overwhelms him.

"Rey," he called out to her. She didn't hear him, his call for her echoed in his ears. He was disheartened to say the least. He stood in front of her forlorn face, wanting to wipe away the tears that brimmed her eyes.

"Rey, I am here." He whispered to her. Then she crumbled before him, falling apart at the site of his death. He wished he could hold her, to comfort her, to silence her tears. Though it would be futile, he knew that much. Too much has happened in the past years.

He didn't deserve to comfort her.

When he poured the remainder of his life force into her, he felt her relief. Relief that Palpatine is dead, her friends safe, the innocent can continue living. Yet, he wanted to save her for selfish reasons. He couldn't bear it if someone else he cared for died. He had been abandoned more than enough times. He had been living selfishly for the past decade, at the time he wanted to choose selfishly one last time. He wanted her to live- to remember him. There was no chance that he was going to let Rey abandon him, not since he made his choice to rejoin the light. If anything, selfishly, he was going to abandon her with his death.

And so, it had happened that way. He died and was doomed to roam the caverns for eternity, and now... Now he sat by her side as she hovered over the gravestones, pouring her pain out with sobs racking her small frame.

His heart broke for her. He tried to pull her into his arms, though nothing happened. His body never touched hers. He was forever cast into the darkness, unseen and unheard by the physical world.

Time trudged on, he lost count on how long she wept for him. In one aspect, he was somewhat grateful that someone mourned for him. In the other, he hated that he caused her more underserved pain. When she finally sat up on her heels, he felt a wall manifest around her thoughts- barricading her thoughts to only herself.

She was going to shut him out again... to move on...

The very thought struck his heart cold. They were still bonded through the Force. In her presence, he could feel her emotions... almost living it himself. Now, she is ready to forget him entirely. She whispered a final goodbye to him.

_"Goodbye, Ben... I hope... the Force is with you."_

It truly pained him to see her turn around, ready to leave all knowledge of him behind, forever. At that moment, he regrets not taking her offer. To join her. Maybe then, he would've been able to have spent more time with her. Maybe then, he would learn to forgive and embrace his pain. Maybe then, he could learn to forgive himself.

It was too late, for he is dead. His biggest regret was not being able to know the depth of their potential love.

With a heavy heart, he calls out to her one last time.

_"Rey, I am with you. Hear me. I am here."_

-0-

"You're here to liberate us, aren't you?" Anh'rai beamed up at Rey, hope shimmering in the sky blue eyes.

Rey was baffled at the comment. Liberate? Were they slaves? She casted a wry glance at the group of Twi'leks that had opened fire on her and her friends. "I'd say you guys don't need to be liberated, Anh'rai. It seems like you've got the situation under control."

"Anh'rai, come here. This girl will not save us," the dark blue Male who issued the command to fire, waved his hand, gesturing for the young female to go to him.

"What... exactly do you need to be saved from?" Rey decided to tentatively broached the subject. It seemed to her that the group was some sort of local militia or perhaps... rebels.

Anh'rai gripped Rey's hands tighter in her little ones. "Do you truly not know, Senator?"

Senator. Her official title as the Jedi Senator did not sit well with her. The position required someone who was more levelheaded, more experienced, more... political than she could ever hope to be. But for the time being, she supposed she could somewhat fake her confidence in such a heavy role.

Rey shook her head, not knowing what the little girl was speaking of.

"Janthir... he's..." her eyes glossed over, her pastel green face frozen in deep thought.

A small projection of terror and anger danced over Rey's senses, she could hear the echoes of screams of little children and women, blasters firing, and buildings collapsing. Her vision began to blurred with unshed tears at the images of those sounds that had flashed before her eyes, as a memory.

A memory from Anh'rai.

"A foul excuse of a living being, that old man is," a smooth melodious voice broke Rey from her vision. A dark forest green female Twi'lek emerged from behind the frontline of the armed group. Her dark green, almost black eyes, exuded hatred at the mention of Janthir.

"Mama," Anh'rai called, releasing Rey's hand to hold onto her mother's when the older female stood before Rey, her shoulders square and proud.

"I am Taivie, mother of Anh'rai, and leader of this band you see here," she gestured to her people behind her with a wave of her free hand. "Forgive our show of force, we... are in midst of a rebellion. We mean bystanders no harm." She nodded her head once, her companions lowered their aim to the ground.

Rey nodded in acknowledgement, though still somewhat dubious of the situation. "I'm Rey. I'm... I wasn't aware of the situation here. I am sorry."

"I know who you are. You wouldn't have known. Those who do are amongst his ranks, or ours. Will you be friend... or foe?" Her dark eyes narrowed minutely, surveying Rey, then her friends who began stepping out from behind the plant life.

She was not going to back down and cower before Taivie. They had just arrived to Ryloth hoping to find the artifact, not to fight a war they know nothing about. Rebellions have two sides, it isn't so clearly black and white.

"Friend! We are friends!" Finn grounded out behind her, masking his words with exaggerated coughs.

Rey furrowed her brows. "We hope to be friends. Though we don't attack our friends with blasters as our first impression."

Taivie nonchalantly shrugged. "You burst through the trees into our camp. We could never be too careful in amidst a rebellion."

The nerve of this woman! Rey clenched her jaw tightly, willing herself to keep civil between them. "If you don't mind, we are just passing through." She turned on her heels, nodding to her Finn and Chewie. "Let's go."

She wanted to help Anh'rai and her people despite Taivie's manners. However, Ben was waiting for her to return with the artifact. The thought of him staying in that repulsive place any longer than he had to made her heart ache for him.

"Wait! Please!" Anh'rai rushed after Rey's group. "H-he's my sire! I can take you to him!"

"Anh'rai!" Taivie bellowed after her daughter, her tone resonated with anger and disbelief.

Rey froze in her trek mid-step. "What?" She asked, breathless.

"He... he's a bad man, Rey Skywalker. We need your help... Mama needs... I need your help. Please," Anh'rai grasped Rey's hand once more. This time, the little girl's eyes no longer glistened with hope. It was desperation.

She was desperate.

How could she possibly refuse such a heartwrenching plea for help? Ben... as much as she wanted to free him from Exegol, this situation was far more severe. With her free hand, she brushed Anh'rai's tear stain cheek in a soft caress.

"Well then, perhaps it's best if you enlighten us on the situation, little Anh'rai."

"You mean it? You will help us?" Her blue eyes twinkled with unshed tears and glimmers of hope.

Rey nodded, "We will try our best."

"Then come with us to our camp. There is much to discuss," Taivie motioned for the group to follow her. Twi'lek and all.

-0-

Sick.

Rey concluded that Janthir was a sick, malevolent, evil being unfit to be even called a human. In the cool, damp air of another set of wide open caverns, Taivie and her people told savage stories of Janthir's deeds to the natives of Ryloth. Some of the stories of his crimes were too much for her heart to bear.

No wonder they were rebelling.

Janthir had enslaved the province of Tohmek, a continent the size of the Death Star. The cargo ship he had pirated indeed carried relics. Most of which he sold in the black market to the wealthy for enormous sums of credits to fund his army and his sickening way of life.

The native Twi'leks of Tohmek were of varying colors of greens and blues, while other continents sported Twi'leks of yellows, oranges, reds, greys, charcoals, purples and creams. Each continent had it's own climate and specialties. It so happened that Tohmek was a tropical jungle, it's natives reflecting on the colors of their environment.

With Tohmek's thick canopy and sparse population of peaceful natives, Janthir was able to build his army in secret. He had manipulated the Twi'leks with promises of better life with new technologies. More food, cleaner water, less sickness. One by one, the colonies began to follow him. Over the course of the years, he had elected himself as their leader when he had won all of the colonies' trust.

Then, it became a massacre. A neverending nightmare for the Twi'leks involved.

Janthir ordered his army, fitted with weapons of the Galactic Empire, to enforce 'peace' while the natives built him a clay-brick palace fit for a king. Males and females, young and old, sick or able bodied were forced to work on the construction of the palace in the heart of the continent. Some died from starvation, many died from injuries sustained when they fought back.

By the time the Twi'leks started to fight back, it was too late. Janthir had the upper hand. He made martyrs out of some rebels, and some... he made them watch as he let his men sodomize and kill their families before killing them himself.

The fall of the Galactic Empire didn't matter to Janthir, for he had his own army, and an endless pit of credits. He bribed Ryloth officials from other continents to ignore his dealings on Tohmek. Rarely anyone refused the credits, for Ryloth was not a wealthy planet to begin with. Those who rebelled from outside of Tohmek were swiftly exterminated by the new defense system he had his engineers build around the palace.

Within Tomek, Janthir reigned supreme. Nothing and no one were left untouched in his stolen lands. Females were categorized based on their physical appearance and appeals to Janthir. Most were sent to the fields to work alongside the males to provide food for his mercenaries and his armies... others... the younger females were enslaved within his palace. Those females who worked the fields were considered lucky, and some may have been even a little happy, for those who were chosen for the palace were often molested and beaten.

Taivie, was one of those unlucky females who caught his eye. She was no older than sixteen when the vile old man, in his mid fifties, rounded up her clan like cattle into steel cages in the palace's courtyard. The lecherous man demanded her father to submit to his rule, for Taivie's clan was the last resisting colony fighting to free their people. And to give Taivie over to become his mistress.

A true hero to their people, and his daughter, Taivie's father spat in Janthir's face at the comment. Enraged, the old man barked orders to his mercenaries to hold the last remaining colony leader on his knees with his arms restrained to his side.

He then shoved Taivie in front of them, ripped her clothing with a dull blade, slicing into her skin with it. Taivie's father screamed and begged, knowing fully well what was to befall his loving daughter. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Janthir assaulted Taivie from behind, blood and tears spilled from her soft body. When Taivie's father could bear no more, he looked away, his face contorted in defeat and pain.

But Janthir had no ounce of mercy in his body. With sadistic glee, he continued to sodomize Taivie, and ordered for his men to keep the male Twi'lek's eyes trained on him. They restrained him further, holding onto his face and prying his eyes open with their fingers. The lecherous man yanked on Taivie's lekku, arching her back and forcing her to raise her blurred eyes to her father's defeated frame.

With a nod from Janthir, one of his men brought a cold steel machete to Taivie's father's throat.

With despite the pain, Taivie begged for her father's release, promising Janthir she was willing to bear anything he commanded. Janthir demanded her to raise his seed or he will kill her, her father, and her entire clan. Taivie nodded her agreement through the pain. With a howl, Janthir pulled himself from her heat, only to plunge it into her virginal womanhood.

Taivie screamed as Janthir hammered into her with abandon in the presence of his men out in the open courtyard. With a howl, Janthir emptied his vile seed into Taivie's young body. Weak and injured, Taivie collapsed onto the dirt ground. Without wasting a moment, Janthir grabbed his blaster and walked over to Taivie's father, pointing the end of the barrel at the green Twi'lek's temple.

"_This is so you don't forget, creature_," he hissed at Taivie, and pulled the trigger.

Taivie and her people's distressed screams echoed for a great distance after witnessing the execution of their beloved leader. The clan ripped through the mercenaries, killing those they could get their hands on.

Unfortunately, they were out numbered and out powered. Just as soon as they attacked, they fell one by one. Soon, only a head of 10 remained. Young Taivie begged for the lives of her remaining clan members. She promised him heirs, and obedience. She promised him her life and devotion.

It seemed to have worked at the time, for Janthir waved his hand and imprisoned the rest of Taivie's clan. Making good on her declare, she serviced him to the morning that day. Despite her body's protests, she made good on her claim to be obedient. As a result of that night, Anh'rai was conceived.

.

.

.

.

What a brutal man he is. Sorry folks, this sets the stage for the rest of this plot line!

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
